Choices We Make
by SirenOmega
Summary: A Death/War fic. My take on what happens at the end of the games.
1. Chapter 1

Choices we make

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Darksides. zip, zelch, nada. This is a Death/War (War/Death) however you want to look at it and some Fury/Strife in the mix. Mention of force and violence. Hope you enjoy.

War entered his home with such force that the stone door was nearly torn off its hinges. Even after everything the council had done they act if there was nothing wrong. They stated that they personally could not do anything so instead they used him instead. More like stabbed him in the back. What was worst even, that he learned later from Strife and Fury was the trail his older brother went through.

After he broke the seventh seal he watched his brethren appear in the sky. Even the Hellgaurd were unable to do anything as he walk towards the other horseman an as quickly as they arrived the four riders and their mounts disappeared.

After confronting the council on their deception and only getting the same reply it was Death that silenced them all. Everyone looked at the oldest Horseman with shock. Death had been quiet the whole way barley answering any questions asked.

"The balance is restored, War defeated The Destroyer, stripped of most his powers even, and the kingdom of man has been restored. We are done here...for now."

"You forget Horseman, we gave you your powers ones that..." But Death turned and cut him off.

"Powers that were stripped from us the moment we were gone. Mine when I entered the Makers realm and War's from you. Spare me your prattle. As much as it disgusts me to say this, I will continue to serve the balance, taking orders from you. But only because I know the outcome should order fall to Corruption." Turning he walked past his stunned siblings stopping at War's side. He didn't look at anyone but they felt the weight of his words, even the fires of the council dimmed at the threat.

"I suggest next time you try something like this again, to even Strife or Fury, _**you**_ consider the consequences." With those final words he left them to themselves. The council was quiet for only a few moments before speaking up.

"Go. The choice is yours to make. You may continue to serve the Balance or leave of your own free will. We too have our own code and rules to go by Horsemen."

The remaining three returned to Fury's home still unsure of what to do. War was still fuming at everything and a bit upset at Death for even considering to be tied to the council. Fury watched her younger brother pace the length of the kitchen. Strife rolled his eyes and as soon as War was within reach grabbed at the tattered cape and pulled him into a nearby chair.

"Any more of that and you'd owe Fury a new floor." Strife set his helmet down on the table and turned to look at his brother. Lime green eyes stared into icy blue. The staring match was interrupted by a sound of ceramic on wood as Fury placed a cup of steaming liquid in front of them, sipping her own brew.

"The Crowfather's soul came to see us." she stated simply.

"He told us everything that was going on, with both you and Death. We were away at the time; the Council had us checking on something else a few realms away. We couldn't make it back something was blocking our return." She continued speaking, telling War of Deaths journey into the Maker's realm, the Corruption, Absalom, souls of the slaughtered Nephilim, and finally the Well of Souls.

"You know as well as the rest of us what would happen if the final seal wasn't broken." Fury's yellow eyes traveled up to look at Wars.

"He would have been lost, his soul a part of the sacrifice." War finished her thought. Strife scuffed taking a swig of his drink before slamming it back down.

"This is Death we're talking about. I seriously doubt that that would even be enough to stop him from coming back and giving us a break from watching over us." The rest of the conversation was mostly back story, where they were, how long it took them to get back and finding a way to send them Strife's weapons. The gun wielder shot his younger brother a glare, complaining about the scuff marks on Mercy.

"So…what now? Death already made his choice...sorta." Again Strife grimaced both at his empty cup and the turn of events, scratching the back of his head. Fury swiped some of her wine colored hair not looking at War.

"Do we really have a choice?"

War set Chaoseater down on the table, removing pieces of his armor as well. He was still upset over the discussion at Fury's home. He didn't know what to do. He knew Death's reason's for staying but still. He stared at his left arm, the gauntlet shining in the light of the room. Frowning at a the reflection of something else on the table War looked up. There in the center of the table was a crystal container filled with a deep purple liquid. Underneath it was a piece of parchment with writing on it.

_Take all the time you need_

War raised a brow at the short message, most likely a gift from Fury and Strife. Shaking his head he crumbled it up and threw it away. Smiling a bit to himself, War sat down and brought the bottle closer to him. He was slightly jealous of the two; though sometimes he wondered how Fury put up with the gunners antics and snide remarks. Still it was better than being alone. It was never easy for them to find someone, well someone who wouldn't try to kill them before, during or after sex. There were times when they could only trust each other to relieve the pent up desire. Well Strife and Fury did Death was hardly around at that time trying to find a realm for his home. The thought of his older brother sent a shiver through his body. Looking at the crystal once more War sat up and left.

Death slowed Despair down to a trot as they exit the portal; War's home loomed directly in front of them. Death jumped off his mount walking up to his brother's door, it was only three days since their return to the Council and Death felt something off. Trying to enter his brother's home he was met with resistance. Placing his hands on the door, Death chanted slowly barely audible. Inside War's home the floor crumbled as a pair of wings reached out. The Crow took flight to the door seeing the sigil preventing anyone from entering. Seeing through Dust's eyes Death sighed and leaned back.

"Hate me if you want War, Creation knows I deserve it." Closing his eyes in concentration once more, a green mist circled the sigil slowly dissolving it. A few more seconds later and Death was able to push the door open with little resistance. He grimaced at the loud creaking and scrapping sound the door made as it opened.

"War?" Closing the door as soon as he entered War's home Death took time to look around. Trophy's lined the marble walls along with a few framed pictures in the hall. The next few rooms were only lined with a banner with one room being a reading room. There were books scattered around the stone floor, a bookshelf knocked over and thrown close to the fireplace. If Death remembered correctly War's room was only a hallway away from the kitchen. Looking back he couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched...no more like stalked. Turning his gaze back to the beginning of the hall Death was expecting War to open some random door and tell him to leave. But nothing happened. Shaking his head Death slowly opened the bedroom door just in case. Stepping into the room his eyes widened at the chaos before him. Sheets and pillows were tattered and thrown everywhere. The dresser was split in two Chaoseater still lodged in the dark wood. Curtains were shredded into pieces still left by the open window. There was a small breeze airing out the room removing a stale pungent smell. In all honestly it looked like a wild animal had torn through his brother's room. Still taking in the damage and stench, Death didn't notice the figure that was crouched behind the door.

"You shouldn't have come." The voice was raspy and stained, if the owner had not used it for some time. Spinning around Death was surprised once more at War's appearance. Gone was the trademark blood red hood and body armor, actually all his clothing was missing from his body except for the gauntlet attached to his left arm. Before Death could asked what was wrong, War rushed at him. Death sidestepped but not before War was able to clip his left side with the tips of the gauntlet.

"What's gotten' into you?" Death stepped back only to hit the edge of the bed. War lunged at him throwing them both onto the bed. Before his older brother could re act War tore the bone made mask off Death's face. The last time War remembered seeing his brother's mask less face was the time when they received their mounts.

Silky raven locks framed the sharp features of his face. The face was a paler bluish gray then the rest of his body with high cheekbones. Orange eyes widen in shock, pale thin lips partly open in surprise showing a row of sharp teeth. Wasting no more time War crushed their mouths in a bruising kiss.

Death tried to wrap his mind around what was happening. This was the real reason he tried to stay away from the others, especially War. At the beginning he stayed close it his new siblings, making sure Fury, Strife and War were properly trained. But as time passed he saw the looks the other Nephilim gave them. He lost count of the times he had to switch his sibling's tainted food and drink. Or pretend to be sleeping around the campfire to make sure no one snuck up on them. He didn't realize that his feelings for War changed from protectiveness to more burning desire. He refused to act on them, rarely trying to quall the urges with another. At the time there were more important things to take care of. Unfortunately that did not stop the fantasies that haunted his dreams.

He tried to pry his hands free from the gauntlet grip but to no avail. He tried to speak out but that only succeeded in War thrusting his tongue in his mouth. He couldn't stop the moan that escaped him, his resolve nearly weakening. Pulling away he tried once more to talk sense into his brother.

"War, stop this! Tell me what's happened!" War was too busy trailing kisses up to Death's ear nipping at the lobe.

"Wine." was the whispered answer before kissing him once more. Trying to buy himself some time, Death played into the kiss allowing War to take the lead. So it seemed his brother was somehow drugged, but for what reason. Turning his head to the side he let War continue his assault on his neck so he could look around the room. He spotted an empty crystal container partially hidden underneath a piece of ripped clothing. His thoughts were irrupted when War's other hand slipped into his pants, palming his cock.

His back arched off the bed at the touch. He bit back a moan of disappointment when War's hand left his cock to tug at his pants. War grunts in annoyance as the piece of clothing refuse to budge much. Snarling in frustration he was able to tear the stubborn material off using his gauntlet. Seeing a opening, Death tried once more to escape his capture. He elbowed War in the face a few times trying to knock him off. Before he could get another hit his bother grabbed the arm and twisted it back. Quicker than he could realize War slammed Death's head into the headboard, repeatedly. Pain exploded before his eyes, blurring his vision. He tried grabbing at War's hand to pry it off but couldn't. After the fifth slam into the headboard and realizing what he was doing, War cradled his brothers bleeding head in the crook of his neck.

"Death..I." His breath was coming out in short gasps his body on fire once more. Death's ragged breath playing across his heated skin. Death closed his eyes tying to get his thoughts in order despite the pain.

**_*Is it still worth it brother?*_**

Death' eyes flew open at the voice in his mind. Absalom's words once more asking him the question, too bad it didn't stop there.

**_*(snicker) * Is this not what you always wanted? Why deny yourself any longer? *_**

Death shook his head once more trying to clear the fog from his mind. War started to caress his back, fingers clawing down along his protruding spine and back up again. He tried to refuse his body's reaction but it was becoming difficult. His brother was kissing him once more trying to coax a reaction from him.

**_* Look at him brother, burning with need. *_**

No.

**_* The desire seething in every pore. *_**

Stop it!

**_* Reminds me of the time you stopped me from taking him. Trading your services for War's virtue. How I still remember that night, that talented mouth of yours on my cock, thrusting down into your throat.*_**

No, no more.

**_* My hands all over your body, making you beg for release.*_**

_**"DAMN YOU!"**_

War's head reeled back away from Death, eyes wide in shock. His brother's breath was nothing more than ragged gasps his eyes burning nearly red. Pain and anger welled inside of him. He didn't want it this way, but he couldn't control himself with the other this close. The last three days were pure torture for him trying everything to calm the raging desire by himself. But to hear his brother say that to him, even when he didn't want the other there, something inside War snapped. Gone was the part of him that was holding back, replaced with rage.

He dropped Death back on the bed, crushing his brothers wrist together once more in his left hand. Death hissed in pain at the sudden change. Not wasting any time in his lust crazed mind, War spread his brother's legs apart. Death began to struggle until he was backhanded. His head was spinning from the backlash until an even greater pain replaced it. War thrust into him, no preparation and no warning. The pain was like nothing he had ever felt before. It was like someone was trying to split him in two. The pain started to burn traveling all over his body, from the tip of his toes to his aching head.

Once more War thrust his tongue into his mouth biting on the upper lip hard enough to draw blood. His other arm was wrapped around the slim waist crushing their chests together. The thrusts began to take on a wild pace, no rhythm just hard slams over and over again. Once more Death's vision began to blur and his head was pounding. Seeing no way out of the situation Death tried to make the most of it. Grimacing through the pain he tried to relax his body from the onslaught coming from War. Pulling away from the kiss Death was able to lean his head on War's shoulder whispering in his ear.

"Don't...don't stop." Death couldn't stop the moan of pain that escape him. This was not the way he would have imagined it. The cold blue of War's eyes was that last thing Death saw before blacking out.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own Darksiders 1/2 (no matter how much i wish). Just the idea. Warning: Yaoi (M/M) Het(F/M) non-con mature content. Don't like don't read.

Death woke to less of a pounding in his head. A little bit disorientated he went to get up but fell back down from the pain lacing up his back. Taking a moment to gather his thoughts he noticed his brother sitting at the edge of the bed.

"War?" Said rider turned to look back at him.

"Finally awake? You should probable leave then." Without waiting for a reply he once more turned his back to Death.

Death didn't know what to say. He knew he had to come up with something to convince War to let him stay and help. He already figured out what had happened...no thanks to his earlier trip down memory lane. Sighing, he got up to kneel behind War, wincing a bit at the movement. His wounds had mostly healed, a few more minutes and he would be back to normal (well normal for him anyway).

"You can't do this alone War. Let me help..."

"Help? I believe you made it quite clear brother. Now leave before I lose control once more."

"Sigh, stubborn fool."

"Do not mock muph!" It was Death's turn to silence War. As soon as his brother turned around Death kissed him. Not hard enough to be forceful but enough to apply a light pressure. Breaking it off he kept his face close enough to watch War's face. Pale blue eyes watched him from hooded lids, waiting.

"Mocking you is the last thing I would do in this situation. But believe me, this is one time I will not back down from, even if you run me through with Chaoseater."

"And just what situation are we in then?"

Death cast his gaze to the empty bottle by the floor before speaking.

"Do you remember Lust's specialty in mixtures? There were times when she would 'test' them on the others without their consent, of course. I can't tell you how many times I had to switch yours, Strife and Fury's rations with my own..."

"You what!?" Death flinched at the level of War's voice right in his ear. So Death explained everything to him. War listened carefully, the need held at bay for now, to every word Death spoke. It wasn't everyday his brother spoke of their earlier times, especially the secrets of their older brethren. During the talk, Death's hands slowly caressed the taught muscles of War's arms. He could feel his brother start to relax at both his words and touch.

"War?"

"Hmm?"

""Do you still trust me?" Death hand had stopped to lay flat on the gauntlet. War turned his head to the side looking at their joined hands, one flesh the other metallic. He knew what Death was talking about. He had figured it when they rested from their return trip after being shot by Black Mercy. War smirked, leaning back into his Death's caress.

"Your devious way is just a part of your charm, but I will always trust you Death." To prove his point War pulled gently at Death's hand once more locking their lips together. The kiss was slow and gently not at all what either one was use to. One minute War was in sheer bliss and the next he was falling backwards on the bed.

"Wha ah!" Never had War felt so much at once. Death had appeared once more kneeling by his brother's side. Death had summoned spectral hands to pull War down but it didn't stop there. The hands continued to move over War's body, caressing every piece of flesh they touched. He couldn't stop the moans of pleasure escaping him, Death's name following.

Death looked on, biting his lip so hard it nearly bled. Licking his dry lips, Death lowered his head down to War's chest taking one tan nipple into his mouth. War gasped at the feeling. Taking a breath he reached over to cup the back of Death's head, clutching at the the hair.

Death teased the piece of flesh between his teeth before biting down, his other hand rolling the other between his thumb and forefinger. He felt War tense for a moment before relaxing into the feeling. Soothing the abused flesh Death slowly let his tongue travel across War's chest, giving the same attention to the other side. War tugged Death by the hair capturing his mouth once more, cupping the back of Death's head, he tilted it to the side for easy access. Wasting no time he set to work nipping at the skin and soothing the marks with open kisses trying to find the elusive pulse.

As much as he hated to admit it, there were times War was worried about Death. He had seen his brother seriously injured , even run through by Chasoeater, to the point of one time being rendered unconscious. Even Strife had seemed slightly worried when they couldn't feel Death's pulse, but it was there, slow and faint. Once more War waited, lips pressed firmly to the spot where he would feel the soft pulse a strange urge coming over him.

Death bit back a moan, trying not to rush things. Mimicking War's earlier move, he cupped the back of his brothers head holding him there. He nipped along War's ear, taking in the taste and the shudder that coursed through the body beneath him. Gathering his thoughts once more he whispered into War's ear fingers massaging his scalp.

"_Bite_." War closed his eyes his breathing a bit shallow. Licking the spot once more he felt his fangs (1) pierce the soft flesh, bracing himself for the taste. Much to his surprise, there was only a slight coppery taste with a thick almost deep molasses texture. He felt the liquid go down his throat the warmth spreading through him. So caught up in the sensation War didn't notice the change until a sharp pain emanated from his left arm.

Trying to pull back he was met with restrain, Death's hand keeping him in place. His brother's soft words calming him throughout the ordeal. What felt like hours was only a few moments. Death slowly pulled War away from his neck his eyes never leaving his brother's face. War licked the remaining blood from his lips savoring the taste. It wasn't until he went to move his arm that he noticed the change.

Eye's wide in shock, War flexed his now flesh and blood arm looking at his brother for answer's. Death traced the muscles of War's renewed arm with only the tips of his finger, to grasp at the newly formed hand.

"It's only right since I was the one that took it from you in the first place." Death brought the hand up placing kisses on the wrist, feeling the pulse beneath his lips. War leaned back on the pillows enjoying the returned feeling to his hand. Death placed a final kiss to the palm, cradling the strong hand to the side of his face. Lowering back down War moved his hand through Death's hair massaging the scalp. Death nipped along the skin of War's hip following the v shape down to his groin.

Death was now face to face with War's cock. The faint memory of their earlier experience slashed through his mind but he ignored it for the time being. Death brought his hand around the thick shaft slowly moving to the leaking tip. Death's gaze moved from its current position to look at War's face. No longer was it filled with the crazed lust from before. War was watching his every move, breath slightly shallow and face flushed. He couldn't imagine a more beautiful sight.

Returning to the task in front of him, Death nipped and lavished the heated flesh. He moaned at the shear girth and length of War . He might have been one of the youngest of the Nephilim but as the saying goes they differently broke the mold when War was 'born'. War was at least 12 inches long and at least three of his fingers wide. A shiver went through his body , trying to ignore the heat pooling in his own groin.

Death kept his brother's gaze as he took one last breath and swallowed War whole. War tried to keep his hips from thrusting as to not choke his brother. A strong arm held him down laying across his stomach. Looking down War could only moan watching as Death 's head bob up and down over and over again.

Death paused for a moment to savor the look on his brother's face. He let his teeth lightly scrape over the piece of flesh careful not to break the skin until he reached the tip. Death's body wasn't the only part of him that was agile. He was able to wrap his tongue around the top swiping at the leaking slit, enjoying the taste. Continuing to distract War, Death's other hand traveled up from the bed to cup the heavy balls. His fingers tugged at the sacs while his thumb rubbed the smooth skin in slow circles.

War shot up at the new touch pulling Death's hand away. He yanked Death back up to eye level devouring at the swollen lips, tasting himself in his brother's mouth. Pulling away slowly Death waited for an explanation. War just smirked pulling the other on top of him.

"This will end sooner than it began if you continue on like that. And I would prefer to make this last a bit longer." War traced the side of Death's face, his eyes narrowing when he noticed something on the side of the pale neck. Tilting it more to see he noticed the mark appearing over the spot he had bitten his brother's neck. It was much the same mark on his forehead.

"Death..." His brother looked at him, seeing the uncertainty on his face. Death reached up to touch the sensitive skin smiling to himself. This is what he wanted even if War hadn't known about it. He missed his chance once, he wasn't going to let it slip away this time, even if War...

"It's alright War. This is the only way to break the effects of Lust's cursed potion." Death moved back to look his brother in the eyes, noticing the anger entering them.

"The hell it is! This is a force bonding, one.."

"That I have wanted since before we broke away from our brethren. I have watched and train you since your 'birth' War." Death closed his eyes trying to keep his muddled thoughts in check but it was getting difficult the closer they were becoming. "I tried to tell myself it was only my duty as a first born to watch over you but I was only fooling myself."

War was for once in his life dumbfound. His brother's confession only igniting the desire he had for the other even more. Groaning, War pulled the other close locking their lips together. He ran his tongue along Death's lips seeking entrance, one Death willingly giving permission. War took his time, exploring the warm mouth running his tongue along the roof of Death's mouth, feelng the ridges, and moving to lick each row of sharp teeth. Pulling only a lick away, War felt the panting breath wash over his lips.

"You should have told me." War watched Death's expression, hoping that his brother would understand. Death swallowed, trying to past the lump stuck in his throat.

"What do you mean? You never showed inter..._**Absalom**_! What did he say to you!?" Death narrowed his eyes voice dropping low with a chilling edge to it.

"It wasn't what he said...I saw you two one night, in his quarters." Death felt the remaining color drain from his face his body growing cold once more. Absalom must have known War was watching them that one time. He must have planed it somehow. It was the only explanation for the way War had treated him the rest of the time afterward. War noticed his brother's withdrawal, but more importantly the look of horror on the cold face.

"You were never suppose to see that. The urges for you, Absalom he knew, I could control but that night was one of those times I had to switch your rations. The dose was higher than even I was use to. I was too weak to stop it and when I overhead Absaom and Lust speaking of you and the others, I struck a deal with him. My services in exchange for him to leave you three alone. " Death waited to see War's reaction. There was still a bit of anger in those pale eyes but also understanding. Once more War closed his eyes and leaned his head on Death's shoulder. He wrapped one arm around the slim waist the other around the broad shoulders.

"To believe we wasted so much time, I with others and you in your solitude. Do you still mean what you said Death?" War wanted to make sure this time, no mistakes no misunderstandings and cursed potion be damn. He wanted Death for so long and nothing would get in his way unless the other was to say no. War raked his hand up the taunt back, fingers applying slight pressure and heat from his Chaos form's magic along the protruding spine to try and relax his brother.

Death couldn't believe what he was hearing. I seemed like a cruel joke, a dream even but the feel of War's hands on him told him it was no illusion.

"I swear if I hadn't killed Absalom a second time I would reanimate his corpse and kill him once more for what he put us through." Death moaned into the talented hands, his body melting into the touches and warmth,

War grinned into the shoulder turning his head to look at the bliss on Death's face.

"Would I get to watch?" It was no secret when those two fought side by side their strength became unmatchable, but it was the one secret pleasure that always seemed to turn War on; when he watched Death in battle.

Death laughed, not his sarcastic or hallow laugh but a genuine light and hearty laugh.

"Watch? No, no War I'd rather you join me and just before Absalom dies once more, I have you take me to show him who it is I truly have and belong to." Taking his brother's newly formed hand Death guided it down from his back down to his ass.

War couldn't help the grin that split his face. He fondled the firm globe, running a finger between the crease of Death's ass to find the rim of his entrance, but removed his finger as soon as he felt Death tense. Death grabbed War's hand, bringing it up to his lips. Taking the blunt finger into his mouth Death set to work. He lavished the finger taking it deeper as his tongue worked along the digit. War didn't even try to bite back the moan, leave it to his brother to make finger licking a turn on.

With a final lick Death slowly released the finger from his mouth, a string of saliva still connecting them. In one sudden turn, War had Death on his knees, legs spread and back flush against him. A bit shocked at the sudden movement but pleased, Death rubbed against the hard and throbbing length. War once more brought his finger to work at the tight entrance, groaning when the ring of muscle greedily took in his finger up to the first knuckle.

Death flinched at the intrusion trying to relax. Sensing something off ,War grabbed Death's right hand overlapping their fingers to grab the weeping cock. Slowly War wrap his hand around the smooth shaft giving slow strokes. Death turned his head catching War's lips in a heated kiss. He moved forward slowly, War following until Death reached out with one hand to brace himself on the mattress. War's finger had slipped in deeper reaching along the side of the moist tunnel until...

"_**WAR**_!" Death arched his back at the sensation. It was such a long time since he had even pleased himself, forgetting what it felt to have his prostate stimulated in such a way.

"If you enjoy just my finger touching you Death just wait till I take you. I can't wait to hear you scream my name at the pleasure you receive." Slipping in another finger War made sure to use a scissor motion to help stretch the still tight hole. A few more thrust of his fingers and pleas from Death to hurry up War pulled his fingers out. Death bit back a protest at the lost of feeling when he felt the mushroom tip tease him.

"Are you ready for me brother?" War teased him some more with just sliding the tip inside holding Death's hips so he couldn't thrust back.

"Please War, it's been far too long." Death had removed his hand from himself moving it to clutch at the edge of the bed. Looking up Death noticed the mirror hanging against the wall opposite the bed. It stretched the full length of the wall and Death could see everything that was happening in its reflection. He could see War behind him, skin glistening with sweat, face flushed and eyes never leaving his.

"Can you see this brother?" War leaned down nipping along Death's shoulder. His face was right next to Death's watching the expression from the mirror. "I want you to watch yourself as I take you. Don't stop watching." Rubbing along the tight ring War pushed in slowly until he was buried deep in his brother. Waiting until Death nodded for him to continue War pulled out until only the tip was left in and than slammed back in.

"By the Creators Death, so tight." War continued the steady rhythm loving the way his brother begged for it harder and faster. Never one to disappoint War did just that making sure to hit that certain spot that made Death moan in pleasure. He felt Death's muscle clench around his cock trying to bring him over the edge."_All mine_." War growled into Death's ear before biting the mark on his brother's neck, claiming him.

Death pushed back to meet War thrust for thrust, the pressure building. He watched as War moved his face down to his neck and was nearly undone at the bold statement. Death let his head fall back his eyes never leaving the sight in the mirror. War's hand crept down his stomach to pump his weeping cock. He showed no mercy, stroking in time with the thrusts before pulling Death flush against him. The new angle caused his cock to hit Deaths prostate with ease.

"Come for me brother." Death couldn't stop the scream that tore from his throat. He felt himself let go, his cock erupting streams of hot come over his brothers hand and shooting onto the bed. War licked his lips at the sight before him. His brother was beautiful lost in his passion. Thrusting once more War felt his own orgasm release into Death, his brother milking him for all he was worth.

Slowing down, War leaned back onto the bed not breaking the connection with Death. His brother lay on his stomach panting, trying to catch his breath. War waited trying to calm his own racing heart and lungs. Never did he have such an experience with anyone, he wanted to treasure the feeling. His breath caught in his throat as Death moved around on top of him. He growled at the soft laugh rolling over so that Death was beneath him.

"Tired out already?" Death asked smirking at the heated look his brother gave him.

"I told you I'd have you begging me for more." War nipped at skin beneath Death's ear.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

War groaned at the knocking. He buried his face into the back of the warm body next to him. He smiled as said body turned towards him strong arms wrapping around him. Muttering something in a strange language Death placed his chin on top of War's head not waking up. War stretched flinching slightly at the soreness he felt. He was still pleasantly surprised at all the times he and Death had sex in is home. Well more importantly how many times in each room including the shower and bathtub. The best surprise was when Death used his soul splitter technique to have his way with War.

War could still remember the feel of the green skin Death's mouth on his cock while the purple one used his slick fingers to prep him. War rubbed at his sore bottom recalling the feel of Death inside of him, taking his brother while being taken. Looking down at his shoulder, War traced the newly formed mark the same one Death had. Proof that he and Death were now bonded. The mark might have shown all of creation who he had given himself to but it was the confession afterwards that really surprised War.

Death, one of the First Born Nephilim, reaper of souls and his older cold hearted brother, had confessed his love for him. To say War was shocked was an understatement. Death flinched misinterpreting the look on Wa's face. Before he could turn his head away War grabbed him sucking all the breath out of Death's lungs in one heated kiss.

"Did you believe I would turn away from you if you said it? You told me yourself long ago Death. Even we as riders, as Nephilim are still living beings. We have needs, desires and long to find someone to be with just like any other race out there."

Death remember the time he had said that to the others. They were still young barely into their adult stage in life. War closed his eyes taking a deep breath before his face became serious. 

"The first time I opened my eyes, your face was the first thing I saw." War leaned up to Death their foreheads touching. " I have been lucky to have you at my side, even when I refused any assistance or guidance. Through it all , you have my trust, my loyalty and finally I give you myself as a brother, rider and lover." Thinking about it now, War cringed at how ridiculous he sounded that night. But the look Death gave him calmed his nerves and the rest was left to their actions once more.

Sighing, War tried once more to ignore the knocking but it was still persistent. Looking up at his sleeping lover War moved forward to place a lazy kiss on soft warm lips. A wet tongue wormed it's way into his mouth tasting ever inch of the warm cavern.

"And a good morning to you brother." War looked into unfocused eyes. Blinking back the sleep, clear orange eyes looked into icy blue simply watching for a moment. Death's hand came up to trace the mark on War's left shoulder a smug look replacing the sleepy one. Their moment was once more interrupted by more knocking.

"Maybe we should invite Strife and Fury inside before they destroy your front door." Rolling his eyes and muttering about rotten timing War got up. Death watched as the muscled form of War get off the bed. The toned body stretched in front of him, bones popping. Death smiled as he watched War rummage through the wreckage of his closet. Pulling out a deep crimson robe that he received as a gift from his brother War tied the sash and went to answer the door.

"This shouldn't take long." War muttered. Death rolled his eyes getting up as well just in case the conversation turned sour. Looking around for any sign of his pants, Death groaned. He forgot that War had ripped them to shreds in his lust induced haze.

"Hmm, I wonder?" Tapping his hand on his arm Death went over to the broken dresser sifting through broken wood and torn clothes.

()()()()()()()()()()()

"Do you have any idea what time it is?!" Once more War nearly ripped the door of its hinges as he opened it to reveal the stun faces of his older siblings. Strife blinked fist posed to knock once more, while Fury's eyes widen at the disheveled state War was in.

"Rough night?" Strife smirked looking War over. His brother grunted moving aside to let them enter. Closing the door behind them War waited arms crossed over his chest. Strife looked around the hallway noticing the state of chaos everything seemed to be in. Fury noticed Strife looking around but wasn't surprised really. This was War after all.

"So, which one of you do I have to thank for the last few days." War was still slightly upset about the cursed wine. Sure he and Death were able to finally admit to each other their love, but he did not approve of the underhanded trick that was played. He hurt his lover in more ways than one that day even if he was able to make it up to him in the long run.

"Could you honestly tell me that you would have confessed to him after all we told you back at my home War." Fury leaned against the wall her eyes narrowed at her younger brother, gone was the caring tone replaced with a harsh undertone. She had enough of the idiots dancing around each other. She too had thought Death was sleeping with Absalom until Agony had come to her one night beside herself with urgent news.

The young Nephilim lead Fury to a cave outside the camp deep into the forest. Fury gasped in horror at the state her brother was in. The flesh of his right arm was cut to ribbons, shoulder dislocated and elbow broken. His pale face was covered in blood from a broken nose and looked like he was crying blood. Looking closely she saw the cuts beneath his eyelids and the broken brow. The rest of his body was in the same state a few bones sticking out of his left leg and his breathing was ragged. Pride was beside Death applying a balm and wrapping one of the cleaned wounds. Near the end of the cave she could see Rapture by the fire reconstructing Death's mask.

Agony told her what she had over heard from Lust and Absalom. How Death was always watching over them and the hidden feelings the pale rider apparently had for their younger brother War. Fury was beside herself seething in rage. Agony saw this and calmed her down , Death needed their help at the moment his powers could only do so much in this state. From that day on she watched the looks and touches Death gave to War when he thought no one was noticing.

"And I thought Strife was stubborn when admitting any sort of feelings." her voice teased her lover seeing him scowl.

"Well he seems to rubbing off on you in more ways than one sister." The calm voice came from behind them. Both Fury and Strife turned to gap at what Death was wearing or lack of. Seeing that War's shirt were slightly to big and kept falling off him Death was able to find a clean sheet and wrap it around him much like a toga. The end swept along the floor as he walked to War's side leaning into the warm body. War smirked enjoying the way the material showed off Death's figure..

"What, did we miss the wedding." War glared at Strife, Death chuckled and Fury walked over to slap him upside the head. The four moved their conversation into the kitchen where Fury told them who gave her the potion. Both Death and War were surprised but for different reasons.

"They're still alive?" War thought all the Nephilim were killed either at the battle of Eden or hunted down by order of the Council. To learn Agony, Pride and Rapture were still alive and were well, well War didn't know what to think.

"Agony gave you the potion. Just like that?!' Death was a bit upset at the young apothecary. He had let her and the others go instead of following Absaloms order to kill their weaker siblings. The three reminded him of his own relationship with his younger siblings, expect Agony was the weaker of the three and would always take the punishment for her lovers. Death let them leave wishing them luck and safety.

"Pride and Rapture had to convince her it was for your own good but in the end she agreed. She said it would hopefully bring you two to realize what you were missing. I guess she was right." Fury smiled into her cup at the look the two were giving them.

"Besides,"Strife added after pouring more brew into his cup, "Fury and I use it when we want to go...wild." Strife sent his sister a heated look recalling some of the more crazy love making they experience.

"Besides, it would have worn off in four days. We were going to come and help you if the Council hadn't called us to discuss the new terms to return." Fury watched War for his reaction. His back stiffened and his grip on the mug nearly cracked it. Death placed his hand on War's shoulder. His lover took in a deep breath slowly letting it out.

"I suppose...as long as we are together in this decision, than all can be forgiven." Even though his smile was strained, War felt if a weight was lifted from him. He had Fury and Strife to back him up in times of need and now. Now he had what he always wanted: Death by his side as both an equal as a brother and lover. Yet he could not shake the feeling that with the start of this new relationship in his life things would become more interesting.

Fury and Strife gave each other worried looks at the grin both Death and War were giving them. Rolling his eyes Strife couldn't help but think about all the choices that they had made to lead them up to this point in life. And in all honestly if he were giving the chance to go back to change anything, he wouldn't.

END

Finally done. Sorry it took so long. My laptop had been dead for a bit and i don't have Microsoft word on my pc. If there are any errors in grammar of words I'll reload this when i get it fixed. Lemons are not my strong point. But i hoped to get the mood in right. It was hard seeing as I'm not use to writing for characters like this.

And if anyone is reading this than i thank you for your time and I hope you enjoyed it.

~Siren~

(1) I notice War had some sharp long Cain nines in the game


End file.
